1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a functional device which is arranged on the outer side of a vehicle body and comprises a base element and at least one pivoting element which is pivotable with respect to the base element between two end positions.
2. Related Art
A functional device of said type is for example embodied as an air guiding device which is arranged in the rear region of a motor vehicle, and is known from DE 10 2004 0303 571 A1. Said air guiding device comprises a base element, which is embodied as a spoiler body and which can be adjusted by means of an adjusting device between a retracted rest position and a deployed operating position, and two pivoting elements which are pivotable with respect to the base element, which pivoting elements can each be utilized as spoiler extensions and are pivoted outwards with respect to a vehicle longitudinal central plane into an operating position. By means of the spoiler extensions, it is possible on demand to vary the active surface by increasing or reducing the size of the approach-flow surface. When the air guiding device is moved into its rest position in which it is held in a rear-side body depression, the spoiler extensions are pivoted inwards so that the dimensions of the air guiding device are matched to the dimensions of the body depression.